Time division of signals is well known and is used for the separation of discrete bits of information, usually from separate sources, to transmit them over a single output facility in a time pattern. Depending on the usage, the bits of information may all be applied to a given output frequency for radio frequency transmission, or they may be transmitted at separate frequencies in the desired time sequence. Normally the sources of input signals will have to be switched on or off separately to achieve the time multiplexing of the separate sources of bits or data. There is very little, if anything, available that can switch the combined signals at the output of an amplifier, let alone the frequencies at the required rates, or handle the amounts of power that may be involved.